


Miss You More Than You Know

by Malvieshipper101



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Movie: Descendants (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvieshipper101/pseuds/Malvieshipper101
Summary: "It is better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all." That's what Henry kept telling himself. Two years after ending a relationship with his true love due to long distance, Henry comes back to Auradon University and see's his ex-girlfriend, Evie again, only to find out she's engaged. Henry tries desperately to get Evie to love him again. Will he succeed, or will Evie forget all about the love they once shared? This is my first story please give it a chance!
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Mal/Carlos de Vil, evie/or
Comments: 1





	1. Prologue

A/N: Hello before we get started I just want to say, that I own nothing. Only my ideas and my oc Henry, who by the way is the son of Prince Hans from Frozen and is portrayed by Colton Haynes. I hope you all enjoy this story and feedback is always appreciated, let me know if there is anything in this story that you would like to see, I'm always open to suggestions. Anyway, on to the story!

It was a sunny day, a beautiful day. And Henry and Evie were on a date at the Enchanted Lake, having a picnic.

"Auradon is so beautiful in the summer." Evie said as she sat comfortably on the blanket Henry had set down and just enjoyed some juicy blueberries.  
And Henry just watched his beautiful girlfriend sitting in the sunlight looking like a goddess as he nodded his head in agreement to her statement. "It sure is."

Evie smiled at him. "What's your favorite part about the summer?" She softly asked looking into his green eyes.

"Having a bunch of free time to take you out on all these dates." He simply replied making Evie giggle lightly that was, for sure, his favorite sound.

"The only bad thing is, it's coming to an end." Evie stated a sad tone evident in her voice. "This has been the best summer ever. I wouldn't take it back for the world." 

Henry sat up and scooted closer to Evie as he saw tears gathering in her eyes. Evie knew that as soon as summer ended Henry would be off to college in Arrendelle. And she would be going to Auradon University.

"Henry, how are we gonna do this? We are gonna be so far apart from each other. I mean, long distance relationships hardly ever work out." Evie told him as she began sobbing into his shirt as he held her to his chest.  
"Evie, we'll make it work. I promise."

He pulled her in for a soft, gentle kiss that she gladly accepted.  
"I love you, Evie. And I will always come back to you."

***

That next morning Henry was putting all of his bags into the trunk of his car as Evie just watched him sadly, trying to keep her tears at bay. Once he closed the trunk, he made his way over to his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms.

"I'll see you soon." He promised.

Evie just have him a passionate kiss hoping that it would make him want to stay, but he pulled away and gave her a reassuring smile as he slowly backed up to his car.

"I love you Henry. To the moon and back."

"I love you too. To the moon and back, and all across the world." 

Evie blew him a kiss, and he pretended to catch it and put it over his heart as he got in his car, and drove away leaving Evie behind, she ran to her dorm and cried until she just couldn't cry anymore. 

And for that year, Evie and Henry made sure to call each other as much as possible, keeping in touch. And they didn't see each other until that Christmas where Henry came back to see her. They spent the holiday together, but when it was time for him to go back, Evie couldn't bear to see him leave her again. She begged him to stay as she clung to him for dear life.

"Evie, I can't do this to you anymore." He said gently pulling her away from him, but not letting go of her arms. "I love you, Evie. More than you will ever know. But I'm hurting you. And it hurts me to see you like this."

Henry was trying so hard not to let his tears fall as he watched Evie sob uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, Evie. But I refuse to hurt you any longer. I think it's time I let you go."

Evie shook her head after hearing that. She loved Henry. With all of her heart she loved him.

"You deserve to be happy." He continued. "And I'm not making you happy by leaving. Your place is right here, mine is in Arrendelle."

"No! It's here with me." She interrupted him.

"I need to let you go, Evie. You know how they say if you love something, set it free. You're free to love someone who can be there for you. I'll always love you, Evie. But I'm afraid this is the end of our relationship."

And as if she couldn't cry any harder. She did, and it broke Henry's heart to see her like this. Evie kissed him one last time before he left. And as he drove away, he glanced at her through his rearview mirror to see her still crying and hugging herself as she watched him drive away. He hated to leave the way he did, but he couldn't bear to hurt Evie any longer. And he drove away from Auradon University, and away from Evie.


	2. Chapter 1

Henry had just wrapped up the tourney championship, and he had been awarded mvp. And that would be his final season with the Arrendelle Snowflakes, before being traded into the Auradon University to play tourney for them and finish college over there.

"Hey Henry!" Henry's friend and teammate, Aaron called. Henry turned around to give him a celebratory bro hug. "Great game today, I'm really gonna miss having you on the team. You're the greatest player the team has ever had."

"I'm sure you and the team will do just fine without me. You're a great player too, Aaron." Henry encouraged him.  
"Thanks, man. Maybe our teams will play against each other sometime." Aaron said with a hopeful smile on his face.

"I'm sure we will." Henry replied as he picked up his bag and headed to his dorm to finish packing the rest of his stuff, he only had two boxes left to fill. And as he was packing he began to think, what if he ran into Evie again? How had she been doing since he last saw her? Had she moved on? Found somebody else? I mean, it had been two years since they broke up. Of course, there was a 99% chance that he was going to see her, because of course she was still going to Auradon University. Then again, there was that 1% chance that he wouldn't. But what were the odds of that not happening?

But eventually after all of his stuff was packed up he took another look at his dorm. 'This is it.' He thought to himself as he laid down on his bed and drifted off to sleep, for he had a long drive ahead of him.

***

Henry had drove five and a half hours from Arrendelle to Auradon City, and it took him about an hour just to get all of his stuff into his new dorm. And he was so worn out after that, he didn't have the energy to unpack. But he still unpacked all of his important stuff, and just saved the rest for tomorrow. And after he had finished with that he decided to stop by and say hello to some of his old friends, so he asked a random student who was walking by, where he could find Jay and Carlos' dorm, and once his answer was given, that's where he went.

After he knocked on the door, he heard some shuffling from inside before the door swung open to reveal Jay.   
"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that Henry standing right there?" He asked.

"It's the H-man." He said.   
"Wait. Henry?" Another voice was heard as Carlos appeared at the doorway.

"It's so nice to finally see you guys again."

"Yeah, it's been two years since we last saw you. How have you been?" Carlos asked.

"I've been good, I guess." Henry told them. "I've just been playing tourney for the Arrendelle Snowflakes, and we had a pretty good season. We won the championship, I got awarded mvp. Yeah, I've been good."

"So, have you seen Evie yet?" Jay asked curiously.

"No, I just got here a little bit ago."

"Oh. Well since you're on the team you will be seeing a lot of her." Carlos told him.

"I will?"

"Oh yeah. She's on the cheerleading squad."

"Well, maybe I'll stop by and see her. Just to see how she's doing. Um, which room is she in?" He asked.

After they had told him which way to go he quickly headed in that direction, and when he was standing right in front of her door, he found himself hesitating to knock. What if Evie didn't want to see him? What if she hated him? But he decided to take a risk, and knock on her door. He waited a few seconds, before he saw Evie's beautiful face open the door.

"Henry? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah, hey Evie. It's been awhile." He heard her softly reply a yes, before they went into an awkward silence, neither of them really knowing what to say.

"So.....what are you doing here?" Evie eventually asked.

"Oh. I've been traded to play tourney, and finish college here."

Evie just nodded still trying to grasp that Henry was really standing in front of her. And Henry, he started to lean in closer to Evie. And when she realized what he was trying to do, she stepped back.

"Um, it was nice to see you again, Henry. But I gotta go, bye." She said closing the door. 

She put her back against the door putting her hand over her forehead, she couldn't believe that Henry had just tried to kiss her.

"Why did you turn him away like that?" Mal asked.

"Did you not see that he tried to kiss me?" Evie asked in return.

"Yeah, but you were kind of rude to him. Why didn't you even tell him about you?" 

"Because, it wasn't even any of his business, Mal!" Evie said raising her voice a little.

"Whoa Evie, calm down." Mal said getting up to hug her best friend.

"I just......Why would he try to kiss me? He's the one who ended our relationship. We could've made things work between us, but he gave up on us, our relationship. He just threw it away." Evie said as Mal guided her to her bed.

"Evie, men are just unpredictable like that. Henry, was an idiot to put you through that. But you don't have to be around him all the time. Look, it's getting late, why don't we just get ready for bed." Mal told her.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Evie said as she slowly got up from Mal's bed to get herself ready for bed, trying to get Henry out of her mind.

A/N: Hey! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and what you want to happen next. Thanks for reading! Until the next chapter!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Henry was with Jay and Carlos at the tourney field to practice for the upcoming season. Henry would occasionally glance at the cheerleaders who were also practicing, doing warm-ups and stuff, and he could see Evie all too well. And he didn't realize that he had completely lost focus and was just standing in the middle of the field.

"Henry! Stop daydreaming and get in position!" The coach yelled.

Henry shook his head and tried to focus, and when he caught the ball in his stick, he once again watched Evie and before he could even blink, he found himself on the ground with Jay on top of him.

"Henry, you usually never let yourself get down. What's goin' on with you?" He asked.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little tired." Henry came up with an excuse. 

"Maybe you should get some rest." Carlos suggested.

"Yeah, it's probably a good idea. I'll catch you guys later." Henry said leaving the field and heading to his dorm to get some rest like his friends had suggested.

But when he laid down on his bed, he just couldn't get comfortable, so eventually he just gave up and laid flat on his back with an arm behind his head and just looked up at the ceiling. 

Seeing Evie in the cheerleading squad had brought back a lot of memories for him. Back at Auradon Prep, after he had finished practicing, he and some of the guys from the team would go over to the cheerleaders and flirt with them. 

He even remembered the day he had asked Evie to prom.

(Flashback)

The tourney team has just won their homecoming game, and the whole school was going crazy. But Henry had planned a surprise for Evie. He gathered all of the cheerleaders with signs in their hands, before he grabbed a microphone.

"Evie! Can I have your attention?" He asked making Evie turn to him with the cutest look of confusion on her face. 

He then walked closer to her, and grabbed her hand with the hand that wasn't holding a microphone.

"Evie, you know I love you and there's something I want to ask you." He said turning her to look at the cheerleaders who held up their signs that said all together, will you go to prom with me?

Evie's hands flew to her mouth in surprise as she nodded her head and pulled him in for a kiss while the whole school cheered for them.

(End of flashback)

Henry decided to get up and take a walk around campus to clear his head. He was strolling along the pathway seeing a bunch of couples around him, making him wish that it was him and Evie. And that was when he saw Evie running to a guy sitting on a bench. He decided to go and try to talk to her again, but when he got closer to where she was, he was quick to notice that she was kissing him.

Henry found it hard to breathe as he watched them kiss. He had never seen Evie kiss someone else, only himself. When they broke apart, he and Evie made eye contact, and she quickly stood up.

"Henry, hey! Come over here." She said waving him over. "Henry, this is Doug, my fiance. And Doug, this is Henry. An old friend of mine." Evie said introducing the two men.

Henry swore his heart broke when Evie mentioned that Doug was her fiance. And that was when he noticed for the first time the engagement ring on her finger. And his heart broke even more when Evie said that he was just an old friend.

"Hey Henry, nice to meet you." Doug said standing up to shake Henry's hand. Henry just smiled politely before he looked over at Evie.

"Hey Evie, can I talk to you?" He asked. Evie nodded before Henry took her hand and led her to a nearby fountain away from Doug.

"You're engaged?" He asked.

"Yes. You have a problem with that?" She asked crossing her arms. 

"No. No problem. I'm just surprised. I mean, you're getting married."

"Well, I recall, you ended our relationship saying I was free to love someone who could be there for me. And Doug was there for me when you weren't. You broke my heart, Henry. And I know that Doug would never break my heart." Evie told him.

"Well, Evie I was breaking your heart by being your boyfriend hundreds of miles away. But when I ended things between us, I broke my own heart as well." Henry replied.

"Well, I'm glad we broke up. I've been so much happier. Doug makes me happy. We're better off without each other anyway. And since you don't have a problem with me being engaged, I will be getting back to my fiance." Evie said about to walk off back to Doug, before Henry stopped her.

"I don't have a problem with you being engaged! However, I do have a problem with you saying I was just an old friend, when we both know very well, that I was an old boyfriend." Henry said making Evie stop in her tracks before turning around to face him again.

"I know. But I'm not going to say that in front of my fiance. We both know what we had. So let's just keep that between us. Goodbye Henry." Evie said before she went back to Doug as Henry just watched her leave.

Henry wasn't mad at Evie, he could never be mad at Evie. He was just mad at the fact that he could possibly lose Evie forever. And that hurt him a lot.

A/N: Hi again! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it, and feel free to let me know what you would like to see happen next. Until the next chapter!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Henry was back in his dorm, just remembering seeing Evie kiss Doug. That broke his heart, to see his true love kissing someone else.

"It is better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all." He said to himself.

He heard a knock on his door so he called for whoever was on the other side to come in. And Jay and Carlos stepped in.  
"Hey Henry. Did you get your rest?" Carlos asked.

"No. I couldn't. You guys didn't tell me Evie was engaged." Henry said.

"We didn't know how to tell you," Jay told him. "And it wasn't even our place to tell you."

"When did this all happen?" Henry asked looking down at his hands that were folded together.

Jay shoved Carlos closer to Henry allowing him to tell the story.

"About six months after you and Evie broke up, she met Doug, eventually she told us that she was in love with him, they dated for a little over a year, and then maybe two months ago, he proposed, and she said yes, obviously." Carlos told him.

"Yeah, we were all shocked when we found out." Jay said. "But there's got to be a part of her that still wants to be with you. I mean, you were her first love, all throughout high school. I mean, you know how they say, you never get over your first love."

Henry sighed. As much as he wanted that to be true, it just seemed that Evie was over him.  
"I regret breaking up with Evie, if I had just tried a little harder to make things work between us, maybe we could have had a future together." He stated sadly.

"Hey man, you still have a chance." Jay told him. "Evie's not married yet."

"Yeah! You can still win back her heart. After all, it did belong to you first." Carlos said.

Henry nodded taking in the information, maybe it could work.  
"And that's what I'm going to do, win Evie back."

"Alright! You and Evie were so perfect together. I can't stand Doug. He and Evie are just not right as a couple." Jay said.

"Believe me, I tried not to throw up when I saw them kissing." Henry replied.

"You tried not to? Man, I did throw up when I saw them." Carlos said making them all laugh.

"I think it's time Doug knew the secret Evie's been keeping from him." Henry said coming up with an idea, which he told Jay and Carlos, and they liked it. So after they had finished getting everything they would need, they went to Doug. 

And they found him in the library, studying. Henry, Jay, and Carlos all sat across from him, forcing him to look up at them.

"Hey Jay! Hey Carlos! And Henry, right?" He greeted them.

"Yep. I take it Evie has been keeping a secret from you." Henry said.

Doug looked at him a little confused. A secret? What secret?  
"I don't think so. Me and Evie don't keep secrets from each other, we tell each other everything." He told them.

"Really? Well, did she ever tell you that me and her used to date?" Henry asked him.

"No, she said that you were just an old friend." He informed him.

"Yeah, more like an old boyfriend." Carlos corrected.

"Well, you don't have any proof. How do I know you're not lying to me?" Doug asked crossing his arms.

None of them said anything, Henry just set a photo album on the table in front of Doug, who opened it, and his eyes widened when he saw Henry and Evie feeding each other pizza. Then another one, of them looking into each other's eyes while holding hands. Clearly in love. And then another one, of the two of them kissing as Henry held Evie up from the ground.

"Still don't believe me?" Henry asked.

"Why didn't she tell me?" He asked himself confused as he gave the photo album back to Henry.

"I don't know. You should ask her." Henry told him.

"Ask who, what?" Evie asked coming up behind the boys.

"Ask you why you didn't tell me that you and Henry dated." Doug told her.

"Doug, I will explain everything. As soon as I deal with these boys." Evie said grabbing Jay and Henry by their ears and telling Carlos to follow her as she led them outside. 

"Henry, why did you tell Doug about us?!" Evie asked angrily. 

"Because the poor nerd needed to know that his fiance was lying to him before you got married." Henry replied simply.

"That was not your place to tell him! I would've done that but you guys went ahead and did that!" She yelled. The boys just looked at her with fake guilt in her eyes. Evie then noticed that Jay was holding a satchel and was wondering what was inside.

"Jay, what's in there?" She asked him as Jay quickly hid it behind his back. 

"Nothing!" Henry yelled. "He just brought deodorant in case one of us got sweaty and started to smell."

And Evie immediately knew that they were hiding something. "Oh, now I need to see what's in there." She said lunging for Jay and grabbing the satchel. She opened it and found a photo album.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked opening the album and looking through it.

"Yeah," Henry said stepping closer to her. "You made it me for me when I first went to Arrendelle, so I wouldn't forget us."

Evie laughed at some of the pictures as they brought back memories. And Jay and Carlos decided to sneak away to leave the ex-lovers alone.

"We truly were two people deeply in love." Evie said as Henry walked even closer to her.

"We were. We could be like that again." He told her. Evie closed the album and looked up at Henry.

"Henry, I'm engaged to be married. I could never hurt Doug like that." She told him. But Henry just went forward until he and Evie were just inches away from each other.

"Evie, I'm still in love with you. That's never going to change." He said as he leaned in to try and kiss her. Again. But she just held up the album in front of her face. "Henry, I don't like you like that anymore. I'm in love with Doug now, and I'm going to marry him. We're over, Henry. It's time you found yourself a new girlfriend." Evie told him giving him the album before heading back inside.

"Don't you understand?!" He yelled causing her to stop, but not turn around. "I don't want another girlfriend. I want you! There isn't a girl in this world that could even begin to compare to you. You're the only girl I want, Evie."

It was then that Evie turned around. "But I don't want you. Listen Henry, we can be really good friends. But nothing more. I love you Henry. But only as a friend." Evie said before walking inside.

Henry could feel the tears forming in his eyes after hearing Evie say those words. He couldn't take it. He would always love Evie, and more than a friend. But now, he knew Evie would never love him back, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. After all, nothing could stop true love.


	5. Chapter 4

Henry was, once again, in his dorm just sitting on his bed. After hearing Evie say that she no longer loved him, it had broken his heart in half. He had lost count of the times he just wanted to run to her and kiss her passionately. He had no choice but to lock those feelings away. He couldn't stand seeing Evie with Doug, it killed him, so he had been trying to avoid her.

He wiped away a tear that had fallen down his cheek. He decided to walk around campus to try and take his mind off of Evie. A task that was much easier said, than done. 

He strolled along the pathway with his hands in his pockets, and that's when his mind went back to a day, that seemed like an eternity had passed, since then.

(Flashback)

Henry and Evie were in the forest at a spot they both loved. That was a little bit of a ways away from Auradon Prep. Where it was just the two of them. And they were sitting on a log, just spending time together, looking into each other's eyes.

"Evie, you mean the world to me. You do know that, don't you?" Henry asked not breaking eye contact with the beautiful, blue haired beauty in front of him.

"Of course I do. You show me that you do, every day." She told him.

Henry smiled softly at her as he took her hand and held it with love, and he only stared deeper into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"How could I not show it to you. You're the most amazing girl I know. I love you." He said without thinking. And his eyes widened as he realized what he had said. "I mean, uh....As a- I don't know..." And Evie cut him off with a kiss to stop his nervous stuttering.

"I love you too." She told him once she pulled away.

"You do? You love me? Woo hoo! She loves me!" He yelled excitedly as he jumped off the log and into the air, making Evie giggle. "My heart is beating so fast right now. Evie, I'm in love with you. I've never felt like this with any other woman before. Evie, let's run away. Let's get married." Henry grabbed Evie's hands as he bent down in front of her.

"Whoa, Henry slow down!" She told him. "We're not even dating yet, we literally just confessed our love for each other. Maybe we'll get married one day. But let's just take things slow."

Henry nodded as he let her words sink in. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. It's just I got a little excited. It's just like, I saw us in the future, married, three dogs, and eight kids. And I just got carried away." He said making Evie laugh lightly.

"Eight kids?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted a big family."

Evie smiled at him as she gently cupped his cheek. "Maybe that will be our future someday. But let's just focus on right now. Ok?"

Henry nodded his head. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he was madly in love with Evie. Absolutely, head over heels in love with her.

(End of flashback)

Henry had never forgotten that moment in time that had seemed so long ago. He let out a breath, he was still head over heels in love with Evie. He began to think of ways he could win back Evie's heart. He just had to get her to love him again.

He would die if he lost and Evie ended up saying, "I do" to Doug at the alter. He couldn't give up. And he wasn't going to either.

A/N: Thanks for reading even though this was really short. I would really love to hear from some of you, I want to know what you think of this. So, I have a question, which side are you all on? Evie and Henry? Or Evie and Doug? Please let me know. Until the next chapter!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Evie had spent the last few days planning out more of the details and other things for her upcoming wedding. But she had also been thinking of her conversation with Henry, she could still remember the look of hurt in his eyes when she told him that she loved Doug, and not him. But that was just the way things had to be.

He had broken her heart, she had known that a long distance relationship would have never worked, and it was obvious it was true. Otherwise they would still be together. 

But ever since that conversation with Henry, Evie couldn't help but feel as if Henry still had a piece of her heart, she hated to say those things to him, but they had to be said. She couldn't cheat on Doug, that was just wrong, he had been nothing but good to her.

But she was soon pulled from her thoughts when she felt a tap to her shoulder, she looked beside her at Mal.

"You ok?" Mal whispered, as they were in one of their classes. "You look even more bored than me. What's on your mind?"

Evie just shrugged her shoulders as she slipped a note to Mal saying they would talk later, and after she read it, Mal nodded.

And after class ended, Evie grabbed Mal's hand and lead her to the restroom. 

"So, what's going on with you?" Mal asked wanting to know what was bothering her best friend.

Evie sighed before she began speaking. "You remember that Henry came back right?" Mal nodded. "Well, in this week, he told Doug that me and him used to date, and I wanted to avoid that subject with Doug. And, then he told me that he's still in love with me, and he tried to kiss me again!"

"Did you ever tell him you're engaged?" Mal asked her.

"Yep. But he's not giving up."

"Wow, he must be really desperate. I'm gonna talk to him. Tell him to back off."

"Just don't beat him up like you did Doug when he asked for your permission to marry me." Evie told her.

"Hey, I can't help it, I didn't like the face he was giving me. It's not my fault that he just has that face that makes you want to punch him." Mal replied making Evie roll her eyes.

"Whatever, just don't go around punching people."

"Fine, mom." Mal said sarcastically making Evie laugh as she left to go and find Henry.

***

Henry was in Jay and Carlos' dorm playing video games and hanging out.

"So, what are you planning to do to win Evie back, next?" Jay asked Henry as his eyes were glued to the screen.

Henry just shrugged. "I don't know. I'm still trying to think of ways, but it's not easy."

"I know what you mean." Carlos said as he furiously pressed buttons on his remote. "It definitely wasn't easy for me to get with Mal. The first time I asked her out, she slapped me and walked off. But eventually I decided to dress in leather, spike my hair, and demanded that she come on a date with me. Everything was amazing after that." 

Jay and Henry just looked at Carlos like he was crazy.

"Yeah, I'm not doing that with Evie." Henry said.

"You don't have to." Carlos told him. "Why don't you leave some blue roses and candy apples in her dorm with a special note."

"Hey, that's actually not a bad idea. That could actually work!" He stated excitedly. 

But that was when Mal burst through the door. "There you are!" She yelled glaring daggers at Henry.

"Hey! You can't just barge in here like that!" Jay yelled.

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, Jay?" She said grabbing onto Henry's collar of his shirt.

"Hey babe, relax." Carlos told Mal.

"What did you just call me?" She asked turning her attention over to Carlos. "Babe?" He answered carefully, and very nervously. "Yeah, that's not going to become a thing." She replied making Carlos pout and look down at the floor.

"Can you boys leave us alone?" Mal asked Jay and Carlos not breaking her cold, hard stare at Henry.

"No! This is our dorm! If you want to be alone just leave!" Jay yelled pointing to the door.

Mal huffed as she rolled her eyes and dragged Henry out of there and into hers and Evie's dorm. She closed the door behind them and brought Henry down to eye level, but then decided that it didn't feel right. So she let go, brought a chair over and stood up on it and once again grabbed Henry's collar of his shirt and made him look up at her. "So, I hear that you are trying to get back together with an engaged woman. Let me tell you somethin' pal. She's ENGAGED!" She yelled.

"Mal, you don't understand. Breaking up with Evie was the biggest mistake I ever made, and I regret it every day. I think you and I both know that, that Doug guy is just not right for her. I haven't completely lost her yet. But I've only got so much time left. Don't you want Evie to be with the right guy for the rest of her life?" Henry asked her.

Mal broke eye contact with him for a second, before she slightly loosened her grip on his shirt, but not letting go. "Of course I do." She told him.

"Well, I believe I'm the right guy. I'm still in love with Evie. I want to be with her again. I want to be the one who kisses her passionately, the one who makes her smile on a rainy day, the one who sings to her when she's sad, the one who makes her laugh, everyday. For the rest of my life. Can't you be on my side, and help me win Evie's heart back?"

Mal sighed as she let go of Henry. "You're right. You are the right guy for Evie. That Doug, he doesn't deserve someone like Evie. Ok, I'll help you. But you have to promise me, that you will never break her heart again. Because it broke my heart to see her cry her eyes out for one month straight over you. I hate to see Evie cry, especially when someone hurts her." Mal told him.

"I promise." He told her. "I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice. Because if I ever get Evie back. I am never letting her go."

Mal smiled and stepped down from the chair before she punched his shoulder. And let me just say, it wasn't lightly.

"Ow! I thought we were on good terms!" He yelled holding his shoulder.

"We are." She told him. "But that was for breaking Evie's heart the first time."

"I guess I deserved that." He admitted.

"Oh, you deserved way more than that." She said. "But since we're on good terms I went easy on you." 

"That was not easy!" He yelled.

"Compared to what I was originally going to do to you. Yes. It was easy." Mal informed him patting his shoulder as she left the room. She was about to close the door when she walked back inside. "Wait, this is my dorm, you should be leaving, not me." She held the door open for him. And Henry slowly exited the dorm still clutching his shoulder. He definitely learned not to mess with Mal.

A/N: Well, this was certainly an interesting chapter! Please let me know what you thought. Until the next chapter!!!


	7. Chapter 6

"Are you sure this will work?" Henry asked Jay, Carlos, and Mal as he stood in Evie's dorm holding a bouquet of blue roses and was shirtless.

"Oh it will definitely work. We all know how much Evie loves you without a shirt on." Jay told him.

"Yeah, but that was when we were dating, she liked to see my abs. She probably likes Doug's abs now." 

"That shrimp has no abs. He doesn't even have muscles." Mal said.

"Yeah, that's true. But am I supposed to feel this ridiculous?" He asked.

"Yep." Jay said slapping his bare shoulder.

"Guys!" Carlos yelled getting their attention. "Evie's coming, we gotta go!" He told them As he had been tracking Evie's phone and saw that she was heading back to her dorm.

As they left, they wished Henry luck. Henry just stood up a little straighter as he prepared for Evie to walk through that door. And when she did, she froze in her place just staring at him.

"What are you doing in my dorm?!" She demanded.

"I...just, uh....wanted you to....count my abs for me." He said coming up with an excuse.

"Henry, you could've counted them yourself in the mirror, and besides we both know you have a six-pack." She told him.

"Actually, it's an eight-pack now." He said making Evie look down at his torso.

"No, it's six."

"Ha! You counted 'em."

Evie rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, this is just stupid, why are you really here, Henry?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I came here to ask you out." He answered her honestly.

"Henry, I made it very clear that we are just friends. I'm not going on a date with you." She said.

"I never said it was a date. I just want to hang out with you. As friends." 

Evie just stared at him as she began to think, and Henry was just waiting for her answer.

"When?" She asked as Henry's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Tonight. I'll pick you up here at, seven-thirty?"

"Sure, see you then. And please, have a shirt on when you get back." She said as he walked out of the room and closed the door.  
Henry then started break-dancing in the hallway, and people were just looking at him like he was crazy. But then he got himself together and walked casually back to his own dorm.

***

Seven-thirty had felt like it couldn't come soon enough. And when it was time for him to leave, he checked himself in the mirror one more time, before he left to Evie's dorm. 

And when he was standing outside her door, he took a couple deep breaths before giving himself a pep talk.

"Alright Henry, you look good. Evie's gonna open that door and think you look hot. Just keep yourself together and don't make any wrong moves." He told himself before knocking on the wooden door.

Within a couple of seconds, Evie opened the door and Henry found himself staring at her, dressed in a blue dress.

"Wow, you look amazing Evie." He told her.

"I know." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder. 

Henry then took her to his car and drove them to their destination, which was an arcade.

"The arcade? Seriously?" Evie asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"But of course. We've had lots of fun here, and made lots of memories. I want to have some more fun with you." Henry told her as they got out of the car, and walked inside.

After Henry paid for them to get in, they went to play Pacman, which was one of Henry's favorites. They would take turns playing it and cheer the other on, and Evie keep getting the better score, and Henry was almost positive that she was somehow cheating. But of course, Evie would never admit it. Eventually Henry had, had enough of getting beaten so then they went to go find another game, and Evie ended up dragging him over to a dancing game.

Evie got so into it, and Henry wasn't even paying attention to what he was supposed to do, he was just watching Evie. Evie would catch him staring at her, and she would scold him about it. And when they were done with that, they went over to the racing games and did multiplayer on there. Henry won the first race, but then Evie started cheating again, by pushing his car into the wall causing him to slow down, so she could pass him and win. So they kept playing that for awhile and Evie kept doing the same thing, but then Henry decided that he would give her a taste of her own medicine and he just stayed behind her through the whole race, until it was the last lap and he sped up and ran his car into the back of Evie's, causing her car to flip over so he could win. And Evie was not happy about that. She started slapping him in the head making him laugh.

"That was not fair!" She yelled.

And after that race they were done. So they went over to a shooting game, where you have to kill a bunch of zombies. Evie kept shooting Henry and killing him, even though they were on the same team, so she could win the mission by herself. And Henry, he just let her do it. He loved seeing her so happy and if he was the reason she was smiling so big, it was worth it. 

And after they had played pretty much every single game in that arcade, they decided to leave. But Henry didn't take her back to the University just yet. He took her to get some ice cream with him. And they sat outside, just talking, and having a good time.

"So, did you have any other girlfriends in Arrendelle?" Evie asked him as she took another bite of her dessert.

"No. I could never. Even though we had broken up, every time that I spent some time with any other girl that wasn't you, it just felt like I was somehow cheating. Did you ever feel like that with Doug?" Henry asked.

"If I was completely honest, It did a little weird at first, but eventually, I got over that feeling. And I...forgot about you." Evie told him. Henry just looked down a little sad after hearing those words. 

"It doesn't change the fact that I still love you." He told her.

"Can I just ask you one question?" She asked with him nodding. "Why? Why do you keep trying to get me to love you. I've told you so many times that I'm with Doug. But yet you keep trying. Why?"

"Because Evie. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I broke up with you. And I want you back. I've still got time here. What we had. That was true love, and I'd give anything to be with you again. I love you, Evie. That's not changing."

Henry saw Evie close her eyes as one tear ran down her cheek.  
"Can you please take me back to my dorm?" She quietly asked. 

Henry nodded as he helped her stand up and he led her back to his car and drove her back to the University. It was a quick, silent drive, as neither of them knew what to say to each other.

But when they got back, Henry walked with Evie to her dorm, and as she opened the door, she stopped herself from walking in right away, and she turned to Henry. 

"I want you to know, that I had a lot of fun tonight. But you have to know, that this doesn't change anything between us. Goodnight, Henry." She said before walking inside and closing the door. 

Henry would be lying if he said he wasn't hurt by what Evie had told him. But he knew that he couldn't force Evie to love him again. He just went back to his own dorm, and went to sleep thinking about his evening with Evie.

A/N: Hey everybody! So what did you all think of this chapter? I hope you all are enjoying this story, I'm still open to any suggestions that you might have, as to what you would like to see in this. So please, let me know what you think. Until the next chapter!!!


	8. Chapter 7

Henry, Jay, Carlos, and Mal were at the tourney field wrestling each other. Jay had put Henry in a head-lock while Carlos and Mal were messing up his hair and playfully hitting him before Jay started dragging him across the field. They were acting like children, laughing like crazy, not knowing that Doug was watching them from a distance.

After he watched them for a little longer, he started to approach them. The vk's didn't even notice he was there until he cleared his throat rather loudly. They stopped what they were doing and just stared at him. Henry broke free from Jay's grip and stepped closer to him.

"Wassup?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I talked to Chad earlier." Doug stated before continuing. "He said that he saw you leave Evie's dorm without a shirt on and dancing in the hall clearly excited about something. And then I talked to my fiance, and she told me that you two went on a date."

"Relax dude, we just hung out at the arcade like old times. Nothing happened between us. Unfortunately." He said mumbling the last word making sure that Doug heard it.

"See this is what I'm talking about!" Doug yelled. "You're trying to steal my fiance from me. I don't want to see you near her again, stay away from Evie."

"So what, are you Evie's dad now? And what are you going to do to me? Poke me?" Henry said not feeling threatened by Doug at all.

"Look, she is mine. I said stay away from her." Doug warned.

"She was mine first, and I'm determined to get her back." Henry said stepping closer to Doug.

"Exactly, she was yours. But now, she's not, she's mine. She chose me, after you broke her heart. You don't deserve her!" Doug yelled.

Henry was mad now, he got so angry he pushed Doug onto the ground and he was about to attack him when Jay and Carlos pulled him back.

"Whoa Henry! Calm down." Jay told him as he held his friend back from the nerd.

"What are you talking about? I am calm." He said breaking free from Jay's grip and wiping some grass off his shirt. 

Doug then took that as his opportunity to get out of there, so he got up and ran off as fast as he could.

"I don't know why Evie said yes to him." Henry said glaring at Doug as he ran farther away from them. "He's the one that doesn't deserve her. I don't know what else to do guys, I don't want Doug to win here, but I just don't know what to do next. Maybe Evie and I just aren't meant to be."

"No Henry," Mal said as she stepped closer to him. "You guys are meant to be. We'll find a way to get Evie to realize that."

Henry gave Mal a small smile, he was glad he had good friends who were on his side.

"I think I might have an idea." Carlos stated gaining the attention of his friends. "It could be a little risky, but it just might work."

"What is it, Carlos?" Mal asked her boyfriend.

Carlos then motioned for them all to huddle up. "We haven't told Evie that we're dating yet, right Mal?" 

"No, I haven't found the right time or place to tell her. What does that have to do with anything?" 

"What if," Carlos started. "When you guys are getting ready for class, you and Henry made it look like you two were flirting, and then you kiss him on the cheek. It'll make Evie jealous, and then it might make Evie realize that she still has feelings for Henry."

Mal sighed as she glanced at her feet. "I don't know Carlos. Would Evie really get jealous?"

"I honestly don't know," He told her. "I did say this plan is pretty risky, but don't you think it's a risk worth taking?" 

"But, what if Evie takes it the wrong way, is actually happy for us and thinks we're actually dating?" Henry asked.

"All I can say is, I hope she doesn't." Carlos replied.

Mal and Henry thought for a minute. Was it really worth the risk? Henry was willing to do anything to get Evie back, but was this too far? Maybe it could work. After all, there was only one way to find out.

"I'm in if you're in, Mal. I'd do anything to win Evie back, at this point. I'm officially desperate."

"Ok, I guess we're doing this then." Mal said.

"Cause we're rotten..." Carlos started, holding out his fist.

"...To the core." They finished, connecting their fists.

***

The next day, Henry and Mal were talking as they were leaning against their lockers.

"There's Evie." Henry said pointing behind Mal.

Mal turned around to see Evie going through her locker.  
"Alright, is she looking?"

Henry watched Evie for a couple seconds, before she turned her head to look at him.

"Ok, she's looking. Let's do this. Smiles on our faces." Henry said as he and Mal slightly smirked at each other.

"Wow Henry. You look very.....tall." Mal said.

Henry tried to keep from laughing. "You're terrible at this."

"Let's just say, I'm no Evie when it comes to flirting." 

"Yeah, I figured that out pretty quickly." He replied making them both laugh.

"Alright, I think I should probably kiss your cheek now." Mal said as she stood on her tip-toes to plant a small kiss on his cheek. That's when they heard a locker slam shut. They both turned their heads to see Evie stomping down the hallway away from them. Mal and Henry quickly high-fived each other.

"That has got to be the look of jealousy. The plan's working." Henry said.

"Yeah, but I better go talk to her." Mal said as she was about to walk after her when Henry grabbed her wrist.

"No! That will ruin the plan, Carlos is supposed to talk to her." Henry reminded her. 

Mal was a little upset that she couldn't have been the one to talk to her best friend. But that was what they had planned. And she couldn't mess it up.

Meanwhile, Carlos approached Evie, who was hugging her books close to her while she walked down the halls.

"Hey Evie what's up?" He asked casually.

"I just saw Mal and Henry together by their lockers, and Mal kissed Henry's cheek. Is something going on between them?" She asked him.

"I wouldn't know. Why? You jealous?"

"No, I was just curious." She quickly replied.

"You sure? You look a little upset." He pointed out.

"Of course I'm upset, Carlos!" Evie yelled turning to him. "My best friend could possibly be going out with my ex-boyfriend. What if he breaks her heart like he did mine?" 

Carlos took in a couple breaths. "Evie, can I ask you a question?" 

Evie nodded. "Of course. You know you can ask me anything, Carlos." She assured him.

"If you had to choose between Doug and Henry. Who would you choose?" He asked her. 

"Carlos, I really should be getting to class." Evie said trying to dodge the question.

"Don't try to change the subject, Evie. Who would you choose?" He asked again.

"I don't know!" She yelled again. "Ok!? I don't know! I'm just so confused right now. My head tells me I love Doug, but my heart tells me I'm still in love with Henry. And I'm so scared right now, what if I end up marrying Doug only to find out later in our marriage that I never loved him, and I'm in love with Henry."

Carlos listened to his friend's words, Evie was clearly going through a lot. "Evie, you really need to decide who you love more. Who you want to spend the rest of your life with, who you want to have a family with, who you want to wake up next to every morning. Don't answer me, answer yourself. Because in the end, I believe you will be with the one you truly love. Think on that. Ok?"

Carlos patted her shoulder before he walked away, leaving Evie standing there, thinking of what he had just said. Was she really in love with Doug? Or did she love Henry? She had never been more confused in her life. She didn't know who to choose. But instead of thinking anymore on the subject she decided to go to her class. She would think more, later.


	9. Chapter 8

Mal, Jay, and Carlos were in the boys dorm just hanging out and playing video games.

"Oh come on Mal! I was just about to win!" Carlos yelled.

"Exactly! So that's why I stopped you!" She yelled back at him.

Carlos just pouted as he crossed his arms, making Mal laugh.

"Oh come on you babies. Play the game like real men." Jay said grabbing a controller and sitting down between the couple. "And women." He was quick to add after he saw Mal glaring daggers at him.

And soon enough they were all playing the game, furiously pressing buttons on their controllers. 

"So Carlos," Mal started as she played the game getting her boyfriend's attention. "How did that talk to with Evie? Did she get jealous?"

"Well, she didn't say she was, but it was all over her face." He replied.

"She should be jealous!" Jay jumped in the conversation. "She should think her best friend and ex-boyfriend are dating, she realizes that she's not ok with it, she loves Henry and doesn't want anybody else to be with him."

Mal and Carlos nodded, both agreeing with their friend.  
"Henry was an idiot for breaking up with Evie." Mal said. "They should've just tried to work it out between them, then they wouldn't be in this mess." 

"But it was Henry who decided that he had been hurting Evie by being so far away from her." Carlos said. "He loved her so much he was willing to let her go and be happy. Even if that meant without him."

"But don't you remember how Evie was after he broke up with her?" Jay asked them. "She couldn't stop crying for a whole month. I had never seen her cry so much." 

"This just goes to show that we have to get them back together again." Mal said. "We need to get Evie to realize that she's still in love with Henry. I can see it in her eyes. She loves him."

"But don't you think she's still trying to decide who she loves more? Who she's loved all along?" Jay asked.

"Of course she is!" Mal yelled. "But she has to decide soon, because she's getting married in two months." 

"You know, maybe we have to up our game a little. We should set them up." Carlos said getting an idea.

"Like, on a date?" Jay asked.

"Not exactly. Mal, call Evie and tell her that you've called an emergency vk meeting. And I'll call Henry and tell him the same thing." 

"This is evil." Mal told him. "I love it!"

It was then that they stopped playing the game as Mal got out her phone to call Evie.

(Mal bold  
Evie italics)

Hello?

Evie! It's Mal, I'm calling an emergency vk meeting under the bleachers now! It's super important get there ASAP!

Why? Is someone hurt?

Yeah, sure, whatever! Just get there now!

Ok, I'll be right there, bye.

And right after that, Carlos called Henry.

(Carlos bold  
Henry italics)

Talk to me.

Henry, Mal's called a co meeting under the bleachers. You need to get there now!

Alright, I'm in my way.

After Carlos ended the call, the three of them high-fived each other.

"It feels so good to be bad!" Mal yelled.

"Heck yeah!" Jay agreed.

***

As soon as Evie had hung up with Mal, she ran to the bleachers at the tourney field and waited for the other vk's to arrive. She had waited about ten minutes before Henry showed up.

"Henry, you're here?" She asked.

"Yeah, Carlos called saying that Mal called for some meeting." 

"Yeah, Mal called saying the same thing."

"Well, I guess we just wait for the others." Evie nodded.

They waited for almost thirty minutes and it had become pretty clear that they weren't coming. And to make matters worse, it had started raining. After awhile of neither of them talking, Evie was the one to break the silence.

"So...You and Mal. You two together?" She asked.

"No. We're never going to get together. Besides, she and Carlos are dating. We were just trying to get you jealous." He explained to her, making her very shocked.

"Ok, first of all, why didn't they tell me!? And second, why, on earth, were you trying to get me jealous!?" She yelled.

"Evie, come on, I want you back in my life, and not as my friend. But what we were before."

Evie shook her head as she still didn't understand why he was still trying to get back together with her, when she had made it very clear that it was over between them.

"Henry! This is the last time I'm going to tell you this! My heart belongs to Doug now! And that's the way it's always going to be. Stop trying to win me back, ok!? I'm pretty sure you set this up so just, stay out of my life Henry! I don't ever wanna see you again!" Evie yelled as the rain poured down on them soaking them.

"I did not set this up! I swear! And I know that you don't mean that!" He yelled back.

"Yes, I do! Look, Henry, I may have loved you a long time ago, but after you left, my love for you left too. You ripped my heart out and broke it. Now I mean it, stay out of my life!" She screamed as tears flowed down her cheeks along with the raindrops, and turned to walk away from him.

"No! I'm not gonna lose you again!" He yelled before grabbing Evie by her waist and quickly pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

And without realizing it, Evie kisses him back, before her eyes widened as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, and she quickly pulled away from him. 

"Henry! Do you have any idea to what you just made me do!?" She screamed as she slapped him across his face. 

"I kissed you." He simply told her. 

"You just made me cheat on Doug!"

"And that's a bad thing, how?"

"This isn't funny! I just cheated on my fiance! I can't believe you!"

"Don't pretend you didn't love it, babe." He whispered in her ear as he slowly placed his hand on her waist and tried to pull her closer to him. 

But Evie just backed away from him and slapped him once again.   
"Stay away from me! We're done, Henry! It's time you realized that!" She yelled in his face before walking off back to the University in the pouring rain.

"Fine! Just walk away! I don't know why I ever dated you! You were such a terrible girlfriend. I don't even know why Doug loves you!" He yelled at her. But Evie just completely ignored him as she walked fur the and further away from him.

He had never been so mad at Evie. He didn't mean a word he had said, but he was just so angry, it slipped out. And that's when he decided to go to Jay and Carlos' dorm. He shoved that door open, causing the three vk's to turn their heads towards him.

"Did you guys seriously set me up at the bleachers!?" He yelled as his wet clothes dropped on the floor.

None of them said anything as they just looked down at the floor.

"Well, I hope your happy with yourselves! Because Evie just made it very clear that she doesn't love me anymore. I should have never tried to get back together with her! I tried everything! And absolutely nothing worked! I'm done! Ok?! I'm done!" He continued to yell.

"No! Henry, you can't give up!" Mal said. "Evie still loves you, I know it."

"No she doesn't! Maybe she did, but now she doesn't, she loves Doug." Henry said looking down at his feet as tears fell. "I made the biggest mistake of my life. And now I have to live with that. I really do appreciate you guys trying to help me, but me and Evie are over. It's time to face the facts. I'll be going."

"Henry-" Mal tried to say.

"No, Mal." Henry cut her off. "I've already made up my mind. Evie's going to marry Doug, and spend the rest of her life with him. And I have no choice, but to be ok with it."

"But Henry, you still have time before she gets married." Mal told him. "You can still win back her heart. I don't wanna see Evie make a commitment to Doug."

"Mal please, just try to respect my decision." He said before walking out the door.

"This is all my fault." Mal said.

"No, it's my fault." Carlos argued. "I'm the one that came up with the idea to set them up like that."

"Guys, we all went along with it, it's all of our faults." Jay said.

"Which is why we have to get them back together again." Mal said. 

"But didn't you hear Henry? He said he's done." Carlos told her.

"Are we really just sit here and watch two soulmates drift away from each other forever? If they're not going to do it themselves, then it's up to us to do it for them. So are you boys with me, or not?" Mal asked. 

Jay and Carlos glanced at each other before looking back at Mal and nodding.

"Mal's right. Let's put our heads together, and come up with an idea." Carlos said.

And they all started talking about ways to possibly get Henry and Evie together again.

A/N: I don't know about you guys but that was just sad. Please let me know what you all thought, it would mean a lot to me. Until the next chapter!!!


	10. Chapter 9

It had been one month since Evie and Henry had been set up at the bleachers, and ever since then, they had been purposefully avoiding each other.

It was hard for Henry, knowing that in just a few weeks Evie was going to be married to another man. He just couldn't take it anymore. He was thinking about leaving Auradon University and going back to Arrendelle once again, for seeing Evie with Doug was just too hard on him. Of course he couldn't go back just yet, he had to wait until the end of his junior year for that.

He hadn't really spoken to Mal, Jay, and Carlos much since that night, he had really closed himself off, for he hadn't really felt like talking to anybody. He looked over at his nightstand to see the picture of him and Evie back when they were dating, as they had been standing beside a river with their foreheads connected while looking into each other's eyes. He let a tear slip from his eye and onto the frame. And he began to sing a song that came to him.

(Henry bold

Evie italics

Both underlined)

I'd sing acapella in the rain

Let the whole world think I've gone insane

Give you all my money and my name

Nothin' I wouldn't do, nothin' I wouldn't do 

As he sang little did he know that Evie was singing the same song in her dorm as she looked at her own picture that she had of her and Henry.

When I'm crazy and I don't know why

Would you call me down and read my mind

Would you still send shivers up my spine

Nothin' I wouldn't do nothin' I wouldn't do

And unknowingly they began to sing together.

We could be

We could be anything tonight just tell me everything you like

Can't you see

We could be somethin' if we tried just tell me how to make you mine

Evie got off her bed and left her room and went down to the courtyard just breaking out in song. While Henry continued to sing and dance in his dorm.

What have I gotta do to make you

What have I gotta do to make you

What have I gotta do to make you stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay

Before Henry knew it, he was in the other side of the courtyard dancing and singing. And it was then that he saw Evie singing the same song as she made eye contact with him.

I would break the laws of gravity 

Kill it for you in the first degree 

Shut the world out when you need to breathe 

They began to get closer to each other as they danced together while they sang.

Nothin' I wouldn't do nothin' I wouldn't do

We could be

We could be anything tonight just tell me everything you like

Can't you see

We could be somethin' if we tried just tell me how to make you mine

What have I gotta do to make you

What have I gotta do to make you

What have I gotta do to make you stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay

That's when Henry grabbed Evie's waist and pulled her closer to him as they continued to sing.

Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay

Yeah-ay-ay-ay-ay

Yeah-ay-ay-ay-ay 

Cause I've never known love like this 

Never known love like this 

Yeah-ay-ay-ay

Yeah-ay-ay-ay-ay

We could be

We could be anything tonight just tell me everything you like

Can't you see

We could be somethin' if we tried just tell me how to make you mine

What have I gotta do to make you

What have I gotta do to make you

What have I gotta go make you

Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay

Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay

Yeah-ay

Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay 

And after the song ended, Henry and Evie started to lean in. But just as their lips were about to touch, Evie pulled back.

"Henry, I've already cheated on Doug once. I can't do it to him again." She told him as she took a step away from Henry.

"I know. Evie, I know I should've told you this awhile ago, but I'm sorry for what I said when we fought. You were the most amazing girlfriend, that's why I want you back. And I know that's why Doug loves you, you're so amazing, it's impossible for anyone not to love you. I just hope that you could forgive me."

Evie looked at him sympathetically as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I do forgive you, Henry. I did say a lot of hurtful things to you that I shouldn't have. You had every right to be mad at me. It's just... I'm so confused right now. I love Doug. But there's a part of me that still loves you. I mean, I loved you. A lot. That's something that's not just going to go away. But I have committed myself to Doug, and I have to stay true to that. I just hope you can understand."

Henry nodded his head sadly. "I love you, Evie. That's never going to change. I understand what you're saying. But that doesn't make it any easier for me. Having to live my life, in love with a woman who will never love me back. But if Doug makes you truly happy. Then I wish you both the best in your marriage." Henry told her. And with that he walked away leaving Evie standing alone in the courtyard.

***

A couple weeks later, Evie was in her dorm finishing the last few details of her wedding, with Doug.

"I can't believe that in just two weeks, we're going to be married." Doug said to her.

"I can't either." A new voice sounded in the room. They turned their heads to the door to see Mal standing there.  
"E, can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Yeah, sure." Evie told her.

Doug stood up to allow the girls some privacy. "I'll see you later." He told Evie before he kissed Evie's cheek as he left. And Mal had to keep herself from barfing. And after he was gone, Mal began to speak.

"Evie, I can't believe you're still going through with this!" Mal said.

"Through with what?" Evie asked.

"Your wedding! Evie, come on, we both know that you're still in love with Henry, who is waiting for you to show it to him. How blind could you possibly be?" 

"Mal, I loved Henry, a long time ago. And I think it's time that everyone just accepted that!" Evie yelled as she was frustrated that everyone was trying to get her and Henry together again, when she was getting married to Doug.

"No, Evie, stop lying to yourself. You still love Henry. You never stopped loving him.

"Mal, why do you care so much about me and Henry being together?" Evie asked.

"Because Evie. I can't stand to see my best friend and one of my other friends, unhappy. Evie, you haven't been truly happy since before Henry broke up with you. And that's a long time. Evie, I love you, and I just want you to be happy." Mal told her best friend.

"I'm happy. Just look at me, see how happy I am?" Evie said putting on an obvious forced smile on her face.

"That's fake. E, I know your real smile, and that's not it." Mal told her.

Evie sighed. "Mal, I'm marrying Doug. That's my final decision."

Mal just shook her head in disbelief. "I can't even believe you. You and Henry had true love. True. Love. And you let that slip through your fingers. So go on. Go ahead and live a miserable life with the nerd. I've tried to help you guys, but you are just so darn stubborn. I love you, E. I do. But it seems that you're just going to live a lie. I'll see you later." Mal said before leaving the room.

Evie sighed before tears began to gather in her eyes. Mal was right. She had, had true love, and she and Henry had both let it slip through their fingers. She officially began crying as she fell on her knees on the floor as she remembered how happy she used to be with Henry. Why hadn't she tried to fix things before? Why did she say "yes" to Doug? Why didn't she try to make her relationship with Henry work? How could she be so stupid? She had so many questions. And not all of them had answers. She's loved Henry this whole time. But she has already committed herself to Doug. She sighed as she wiped away her tears.

She was going to marry Doug. She had to. Like she had been saying the whole time, cause her heart belongs to Doug now. Right?

A/N: Ok, now that just hurt. I'm sorry to say but there's only one more chapter left in this story😢 but please let me know what you all thought of this chapter. I really would like to know. Until the next chapter!!!


	11. Chapter 10

The day had come. The day that Henry had been dreading, Evie's wedding day. He was sitting on his bed, just thinking to himself when Mal, Jay, and Carlos walked into the room all dressed up. 

"Hey Henry." Mal said gently. "Are you going to the wedding?" She knew the answer, but she just wanted to make sure.

"No. I can't, it would be too hard. But you guys go on, have a good time." He told them sadly.

"It's ok, man. We completely understand." Jay said patting Henry's back.

"Are you guys serious?" Carlos asked as he was surprised that no one seemed to be against the marriage anymore. "Henry needs to go to that wedding, declare his love for Evie and object the marriage!"

"Carlos, what is there to declare?" Henry asked looking at the white-haired boy. "She already knows everything that I feel, and yet she still chose Doug. I tried guys. I really did. But it's too late."

"Guys, let's just go, ok? Evie expects us to be there." Mal told Jay and Carlos, who nodded their heads. And once they had gone, Henry let out a few tears. He had lost his true love forever, all because he had chosen Arrendelle and his love for tourney, over Evie.

But that's when he realized that Carlos was right, he had to go to that wedding, declare his love for Evie once more, and object their marriage. But he had to hurry, because the wedding would be starting in less than an hour. He grabbed his jacket and ran out of his dorm and out of the University, and to his truck. 

He drove as fast as he could without going over the speed limit, but he had to go as fast as possible otherwise he would be too late. Later than he already was, of course. Why did the venue have to be so far away?

But then, all of a sudden his truck began making unusual noises, before slowing down. And Henry realized that his truck had run out of gas. He slammed the wheel in frustration. 

"Why didn't I get fuel yesterday?" He asked himself.

Now he would never make it to Evie's wedding. He laid his head on the wheel in disappointment. Maybe this was a sign. A sign that he wasn't supposed to stop Evie and Doug's wedding. But he wasn't gonna give up that easily, he would, at least, try to make it, even though those chances weren't very likely. He quickly got out of his truck and began running as fast as he could. He didn't care how tired or how sweaty he would be when he walked into the church, all he cares about was getting there.

He ran forever, it seemed like. He was about ready to pass out, but he couldn't stop. Not even for a second. He had to get there. And when the church was finally in his sight, he ran even faster than he thought possible. And when he was standing in front of the church, he burst through the doors, only to be greeted by emptiness. 

He ran his hands through his hair. He was too late. He sat down in one of the pews and just tried not to cry even more. Why did he ever break up with Evie? She was the love of his life. And if he had stayed for her, maybe he would be in this church for a different reason. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the doors open, he snapped his head to the door to see Evie standing there in her wedding dress. Henry stood up as he took in the sight of her.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" She asked him, confused as to why he was there.

"I came here to declare my love for you, one last time. And object your marriage." He told her as tears fell from his eyes. "But clearly, I'm too late. Evie, I know I've said this more than a million times. But Evie, I love you. I'm always going to love you. I love you with everything that I am. And I know I'm telling a married woman that I'm in love with her, but Evie, you're just someone I'm never going to get over."

Hearing those words come from Henry, put Evie in tears as well.  
"Henry, I couldn't do it. I couldn't marry Doug." Henry was shocked with those words. She didn't marry Doug. But Henry listened to her, as she continued to speak. "As I stood at the alter, I realized that I never truly loved Doug, I just thought I did. I thought that if I were to be with him then maybe the pain I felt over losing you would go away. I guess you can say the pain went away, but all it really did was numb it a little. But seeing you again, brought it all back, and I was determined to stay with Doug. But as we were about to say our vows, I had to stop lying to myself. Henry, I love you. I always have...And I always will. For the rest of my life."

And as she cried she ran to Henry, grabbed his face and smashed her lips onto his. And Henry, well, if course he kissed her back. He kissed her with as much passion as he could possibly put into that kiss. And they only pulled away when they needed to take a breath. And they looked into each other's eyes, and smiled.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you!" Evie told him.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." He replied.

Evie giggled before she connected their lips again. This time, they would be together forever. And nothing, could ever tear them apart.

***

A week later, Mal, Jay, and Carlos were hanging out at the amphitheater doing some fencing against each other. 

"You know? I'm so glad Evie turned Doug down at the wedding. Have any of you heard if Evie and Henry ever got back together?" Carlos asked. 

Mal and Jay shook their heads. "I haven't heard. But I have seen." Mal said making Jay and Carlos look at her confused. 

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"I mean, that I saw Henry and Evie making out under the bleachers yesterday. So I'd say they're back together. I knew they would."

Jay and Carlos smiled as they all high-fived each other. They were happy for their friends. 

But Mal had an idea pop into her head, and the smirk that appeared on her face terrified Jay and Carlos. She only smirked like that when she was plotting something evil.

"Uh-oh Mal's up to something." Carlos said.

"I'll be right back." She said leaving the amphitheater and heading towards the dorms. 

And when she made it to a certain dwarf's dorm, she quickly knocked on the door, which was almost immediately opened.

"Oh hey Mal. I'm sorry but I have to go somewhere." Doug said trying to leave, but Mal blocked his exit. 

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked him.

"To win back Evie."

"I don't think so." Mal said cracking her knuckles.

Doug gulped as he ran back into his dorm and jumped out of his window and began running for his life. Mal just laughed a little evil. She too, jumped out the window as began chasing Doug. But boy, was that need fast. Mal decided the fastest way to catch him was to turn into a dragon. So that's what she did, and she flew at lightening speed towards him, she landed right in front of him. She didn't even give him a chance to scream before she lit him on fire. And he was immediately burnt to a crisp, until he was nothing but a pile of ashes. And Mal, well, she was very pleased with herself as she just turned back to her human form and just blew his ashes away. And then she walked casually back to the University. 

She sighed in contentment. "Best ending ever!" She said to herself.

And I can honestly say that they all lived Happily Ever!

THE END!

A/N: Unfortunately we have reached the end. And if you haven't guessed it by now, yes, I am a Doug hater and a Devie hater. Anyway I would like to thank you all for reading this, I deeply appreciate it. Now if any of you have any suggestions for a book that you would want me to write, feel free to let me know! And please let me know what you thought of this chapter. And I would also like to know what your favorite part in this story was! Thank you once again for reading, and I will see you all in my next book!!!


End file.
